


The Fae Chronicles: Augur

by Currently_Obsessed



Series: The Fae Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Demons, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pegasus Culture, Psychic Abilities, Supernatural Elements, Unicorns, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Obsessed/pseuds/Currently_Obsessed
Summary: Abby, your somewhat average 19 year old. She has snap chat, instagram, Facebook, kik and is trying to get into college to become a Clinical Psychologist. Or at least she was. Before her parents placed her in a mental hospital thinking she had a mental breakdown and cut her self.Now you see, there is something strange about Abby. She can sense creatures and monsters before they appear to her. Has her entire life. That's why before the incident with the werewolf left her in an institution, all of her friends were all online.Now, two years after entering the Institution, a man named Rael Flynn claims that he needs her gift to track down a Half-Fae who could mean the end of the human race as we know it.The only thing now is, will Abby use the gift that ruined her life to help the world she deemed cruel? The answer is a resounding yes. Yes she is. Because like it or not, this cruel world is her home, whether she likes it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbigale sits in her room. Thinking about the past that got her locked up in Four Winds Hospital in New York city. She then meets some one that is not human, and talks to the local Priest.

I sat in my room waiting for the psychiatrist to bring my schizophrenia medication before I'm able to go socialize with the others that are stuck in this hell hole with me. I'm not saying I'm schizophrenic, however my parents unfortunately assume so - which is why I'm stuck here. Taking medication I don't need in these damn blue scrubs inside of a sterile room, being monitored at every step.

I sighed as I looked at the ugly ass scars that donned my arms. They were also on my torso, but to see those, I'd have to raise my shirt. And I saw them every time I showered, so I didn't particularly want to see them when I didn't have to. Showering was monitored, of course. Like I said, everything was monitored here, from showering to taking a piss.

So I was being monitored now as I sat on my freshly made bed, better fit in a prison than a hospital, staring at the door with that tiny window with metal wire inside. I could see the camera from the corner of my eye, it's little red light indicating it was on and recording. That it was sending the live feed of me to the security room where some, presumably fat security guard was watching me on a tiny screen, munching on powdered donuts.

It was rare moments like this that I allowed my mind to wander. About this whole thing. This situation wasn't pleasant, so I tried not to think about it often, but sometimes I like to wonder what went wrong and how my life ended up with barely anything left other than an empty shell of who I was.

Right now I could be texting my best friend. Her name was Bex Anthony.

Instead of sitting in a bare, white room, I could be on my fluffy bed with my purple comforter wrapped around me. My lavender walls covered in posters to movies or bands, pictures of me and my family, or even my ex-boyfriend, Matt.

Bex always told me that I needed to get over him. I would just laugh and say that I was, but he just had a good looking face so I kept them around just for eye candy. She would just roll her eyes and flip me off.

I smiled thinking about her. We used to facetime when we had the chance.

I could still picture her face in my mind if I focused. Her short black hair that she used to dye the ends of. When I last spoke to her, they had been bright red. She was a total punk. But she was like a sister to me and I loved her for it. Her face was slightly round. Her eyes a few shades darker than my own hair color. She had full lips and several ear piercings.

Every time I facetimed her, she had worn black jeans that were ripped up and down the front. She wore combat boots that she liked to rest on either a coffee table or wear even when she was just laying in bed.

But she is not the reason I'm here. Like I said before, my parents assume I'm schizophrenic. That I see monsters and creatures of fairy tales. See the things that everyone has written of as nothing more than Hollywood monsters. Fiction. Used to scare people for the hell of it. But the scars that cover my arms and body, well, they definitely weren't self inflicted like the police and medical reports think.

They were from a monster that shouldn't exist. Just thinking about how vivid that memory was - how accurately I could describe it, one would think that I actually should be in this mental hell hole with these meds in my system. But what I saw, and what it did to me was real. The scars on my flesh, the jagged pink lines that marred my skin - don't even look like a simple razor blade could do this.

They were clawed into my skin from a beast that couldn't be controlled. It was a werewolf. A Rogue. That can only happen when a wolf if kicked from its pack. Since they are pack animals just like normal wolves, they need the community. They can survive as a lone wolf, sure.

But if a wolf is kicked out of the pack and forced into being a lone wolf, then they start to lose themselves. The fear and hunger gets to them. They are scared of every bump in the night since they wouldn't be able to fight by themselves if there are multiple things hunting them.

And during my attack, there was also a Blood Moon. In the Lycan community, it affects the wolves neurologically. It makes them far more dangerous than they would be normally since they are much more reliant towards the moon. This Blood Moon turns them into the monsters that we see in movies.

Normally we think that it's more of a man-made occurrence due to pollution and smog. The ozone layer being damaged by us. But it's actually an occurrence that drive creatures that need the moon to go crazy. They usually just find a safe place for their pack to bug down to they don't hurt people. But Rogues don't have that luxuries.

How do I know this?

The Priest in the hospital. He is standard protocol. Every hospital has at least one Priest so that those who are religious could pray for their family members without having to leave the hospital in case anything happens that would require them to their room at a moment's notice.

He is also the only one who believes me. I do wish that is was someone closer to me, but it's better than not having a soul believe me at all. He knows everything that I have seen or dealt with. He has become my confidant. If I have an issue, I turn to him instead of my shrink.

Because the Rogue attack was not my first experience.

This attack was where my scars came from. Whether I smelt like it's next meal or if it simply was crazed due to the Blood Moon, I don't know. But it looked so similar to the Hollywood Wolfman werewolves. The patchy fur that made it look like it had mange. It was about 6 feet tall when standing on its hind legs. The muzzle was elongated,drool dripped from its mouth and when it snarled at me, I could see a mixture of human and canine teeth inside it's mouth. It's eyes were yellow and feral looking.

I had screamed, hoping that someone, anyone would hear me, but no one came. I didn't exactly live in a bad area, but it wasn't a good area either. Sure, someone called the police, but no one came to my aid. My parents weren't even at home either. They had gone on a dinner date like they did every third Friday of the month.

  
Why didn’t I call? The werewolf swiped the phone from my hand; it broke when it hit the floor.

But since my family didn't live in the best neighborhood, my dad had given me a pocket knife. It may not have been a lot, but it certainly was enough to get the bloodied beast off me.

I had layer there, with my blood seeping into the grass. I was too weak to move. So when the police and my parents found me, the only thing they saw was a bloody girl with a knife loosely held in a limp hand. If it wasn't for my shallow breathing and blinking, they may have thought I was dead.

So the official police report that was given was that "after years of mental instability and possible schizophrenia," I had become "depressed and suicidal." So much so that I had cut myself in deep gashes up my arms and across my torso.

But I didn't.

The doctors who put me back together had told the police that it was possible that their report of my wounds being self inflicted was possible. So for my safety and the safety of my family, the police had recommended that I be put under special care of professionals who dealt with situations like this every day.

And like I said, not my first experience with monsters.

The earliest memory that I have was that of a fairy at age 4. She was a tiny little thing that was resting on a lily that was growing in my mother's flower beds. She had green hair and looked like she was wearing a leaf as clothing.

I had went to get my mother, but by the time that we got there, she was already gone. My mom, at that time, only believed it to be the overactive imagination of a little girl.

Another time, when I was on a field trip with my fifth grade class to a historical villa, I found who I thought was a young actress who was a part of the tour given to us, while dressed in a Victorian style dress. Her hair was blonde and curled. She had a heart shaped face and lips on the liner side. She was pale, but at the time I had thought it was simply makeup.

It turned out that this 10 year old girl had once lived and died in that house due to influenza. Her soul was trapped there. It was attached to a little locket that I hid in my backpack to try and help her find her way to the afterlife.

I still haven't found how to as of yet and I still had the locket around my neck. The doctors didn't take it from me since I freaked out the only time they tried. So she was in my room now. She sat on the edge of the hard mattress next to me, kicking her feet and humming to herself.

Ring around the rosies.

I thought that while I waited for the doctor that I could ignore her. I didn't want to get caught talking to her again. The last time they found me talking to her, they had injected me with something I can't even pronounce. It sucked. And it made my chest tighten a bit thinking about. Sure it's their job, but I think it's cruel that they could be here making us into mindless, drooling zombies, so high on drugs, we can't remember our own names.

Now, no offence to zombies, I used to go to school with one. Smartest kid in school. They were brilliant. They were placed it all the AP classes. The one time I had spoken to them, they had told me that they didn't care for gender pronouns. They just wanted to be seen for who they were not what they were. I mean, not just because they were technically undead either.

They had deathly pale skin and white hair. Many thought they were simply albino. Except, they didn't have white eyes. They were pale blue. It freaked me out at first. And their food was strange too.

They always had some sort of mystery meat mixed in with their food, whether it was a sandwich or pasta, there was always some sort of mystery meat. Don't even want to think about if it was brains or not.

From what I learned about them, they could hold normal conversations. In fact, they had better speak than some humans at times. Really, the only difference is could find was the dietary needs and cold skin. I don't know if they have a beating heart or if it's slow or stopped.

I'm just glad that not all monsters were bad. We had a sort of unspoken understanding. They won't hurt me as long as I don't rat them out.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes one final time before I feel asleep waiting.

I saw the Doctor in the white lab coat pass the door before it opened. But it wasn't the usual doctor that brought me my medication. It was a younger man. One I've never seen in the hospital before.

He was much taller than the other doctors. He had dark hair which contrasted heavily with his fair skin. I blinked owlishly as he looked up from fixing his lab coat. He had the brightest blue eyes that I'd ever seen. His jawline was sharp and he had high cheekbones.

It was as if Adonis himself jumped out of my old history books and manifested right in front of me. I couldn't help my jaw as it slacked.

"Abbigale Pierce?" He asked. It took me a second to realize he said my name. His brows, which were also nice and thick, furrowed in my direction when I didn't respond.

"Y-Yes?" I finally managed, and his confused expression shifted to one of a small smile. I could see a hint of a dimple, but I couldn't see it properly with his partial smile. I could see some of his perfect teeth though.

It hadn't even dawned on me that he didn't have any paperwork on him or the paper cup that held that fucking pill. I didn't even need it, mind you.

"You're nervous," He addressed, and my gob-smacked features finally shifted.

"Hardly." The words left me faster than I could catch it. My gaze slowly trailed his figure as he smiled more, revealing his pearly whites. A light laughter left him.

"A spitfire indeed." His voice had shifted. It wasn't too noticeable to others - but it finally doused me with a cold sense of realization. Something was off about him. Very off. I could feel my lips pull into a tight line as I continued to watch the male chuckle. I could feel my chest tighten. This was wrong.

"Who the hell are you?!" I demanded, causing him to stop laughing. His blue eyes twinkled as he straightened himself up. "So quick to details, Abbigale."

"But, I see that you're getting impatient," He continued, taking a step towards me. I immediately took a step back. He looked almost hurt at the motion. "I'm not-"

"Tell me who the fuck you are. I'm not asking again." I forced it to sound a little more intimidating than the first- but it didn't give the effect I wanted. He looked perturbed for a few seconds, trying to see if he should answer my question or not.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I can't really tell you my name. My full name, at least," He responded, and I took another shaky step back. My stomach fell as I opened my mouth and shut it again.

Eliza wasn't here.

He wasn't human.

He could see the panic start to settle in my facial expression and grumbled to himself. "I really shouldn't be..." He sighed, and gave me a smile. "For you, Abbigale. I will give my name."

"I am Rael."

* * *

Shit. Double Shit.

"I can tell by your expression... you already know of me?" He inquired, and I nary answered.

"I..." I started, the energy I had before suddenly gone. "I know...you're not human..." A pause. "Right?"

He softened his gaze slightly when he noticed my stiffness. "Very observant, Abbigale." He responded, and I immediately look down. If I had learned anything from this ongoing nightmare it was to never face a monster.

"Woah now, I'm not going to hurt you." He raised his hands up in a defensive manner. The soft huff that left me indicated that I didn't trust him.

  
His brows furrowed once more and he said nothing as I lifted my head up. However, I didn’t focus on him, as dashing as he may look. I was staring at one of the cameras in my room. Maybe if I waved, they’d send some guards or men in white to make him leave. But as I glanced over the machine, my heart fell into my stomach and I could feel the blood draining from my cheeks. There was no red light. There wasn’t an indication it was on. I sharply looked back at him and he gave me a small smile. “Sorry?” He supplied, and I felt my legs nearly give out.

He shut off the cameras. He didn't want anyone to see. He didn't want a witness. He was going to murder me and no one would find out until it was too late.

I couldn’t help it as I started to hyperventilate. This wasn’t happening. A sense of dread overcame me and my legs finally gave out. I was going to die in this room and people would remember me as the crazy bitch with schizophrenia. I didn’t even realize I was actually whimpering until I heard him shockingly ask if I was okay. Tears brimmed my eyes and the words spilled out my mouth. “I, I don’t want to die.” At the word “die” the tears started falling and I rubbed my arms. “I -don’t-want-to-di-die.” I repeated, though it was more choppy due to the increased hyperventilation.

“She’s having what they call a panic attack?” He mumbled to himself, worriedly watching me before making his way over. "Hey hey hey. Easy now. You're safe with me. I know this doesn’t look to be in your favor, but I knew that they would immediately notice that I wasn’t really a doctor, let alone one of them if they saw the video feed. It's on loop until I depart," He said. I rubbed my arms a little faster at the sudden invasion of my space but as I listened to his words, I couldn’t help but finally shift my gaze from the machine to him. Tears still fell down my face and I couldn’t tell if he was looking constipated because he was uncomfortable or that I was still panicking.

“I’ve never had to console before, I’m sorry Abbigale.” He managed, rubbing his hands through his hair before slowly crouching down to get on my level. “I won’t hurt you. You have my word.” He spoke delicately as if every word were glass. “I will not hurt you.”

"W-what t-the h-hell are y-you?" I asked. He sighed and sat on my bed.

I stood in the corner of my room and just prayed that someone comes in and sees he wasn't one of their doctors. I started whimpering.

"Like I told you, my name is Rael. Rael Flynn. I'm the prince of the land called Incantatus, home of the Fae people. I require your assistance. Your abilities to detect lusus naturae, or the supernatural, will be of use for me," He said.

I shook my head violently. The last monster I faced, I was thrown into a mental hospital, diagnosed with extreme paranoia, schizophrenia, and depression.  
  
"Please!" He must have turned to begging. "This affects your world just as much as mine, if not more so!" His eyes were filled with something close to fear and desperation. I looked away, I couldn't continue to look in his eyes, knowing that I may crack under the pressure of the sight of them.

He sighed and continued. "I'm searching for someone. They are dangerous to not only my people but to himself and your people as well. He doesn't know how to control himself like my people. He is half human which is dangerous for any lusus naturae, but more so when they are half Fae as well. He... was hidden away in my world in hopes that he could learn to control his abilities. But sadly, he had slipped passed that guards and my sister and I have been searching everywhere for him since. We cannot detect him anywhere, but we were hoping that you might."

This was confusing. A Fae? "You're a... fairy?" I asked.

"No, a Fae. Fairies are the general term for us. We Fae are just one of them. A pixie is the small thing with the butterfly wings. Then there are also leprechauns, gnomes, goblins, hobgoblins, nymphs, dryads, elementals, changlings, as well as others," He said.

I worried at my lip. A nervous tick that I had picked up a few years back. I could feel the air sting at the raw skin the longer I did so.

"So you don't need me, you need my curse to help you?" I accused. I knew I shouldn't trust him. No body needed me. Not my parents, not my school. I was just a girl that could easily be replaced or fade into the background and easily forgotten.

I thought that Bex and Matt needed me, but Matt dumped me for a slut with a bigger rack. And Bex? Well, I hadn't been able to call her without being, surprise surprise, monitored.

"I don't just need your powers. If I did, I could have gone to anyone else with them. But I need you specifically. Half-Fae are extremely volatile. I need you since you know what it's like to have your freedom stripped from you. I was hoping that you could appeal to him in that sense. As well as being able to keep him calm. You never know what they could do or what could set them off," He said.  
  
He turned away from me in the middle of his speech. I looked at him. His hunched shoulders held the tension of a man who was fighting an internal war with himself. His head was hanging, almost as if his mind was becoming too heavy for him to continue to hold high. He was vulnerable in every sense of the word. He either was a good liar, or he was telling the truth and both our worlds were in trouble.

I could see a scar that was shade or two lighter than the rest of his fair skin. It peeked up over the collar of the white lab coat that he must have stolen just to talk to me - to beg me to help a desperate man. It looked old. A few years at least. It looked like it came from something sharp and that had slashed at him heavily.

For a moment I wondered where it was from. But then the words he spoke sank into my mind, reminding me of the more pressing matters at hand. This man - who had to be 21 at most, sat there in a stolen lab coat and walked right into the mental hospital just to beg me to help save a man from himself.

I was surprised as the words left my mouth. "Give me 24 hours to think about this. This is a lot that you're asking for. This... whatever it is is a lot to comprehend. I will give you an hour this time tomorrow. If I say no, then find someone else and leave me alone. If I say yes, I'll need about an hour to pack everything." His head snapped up and turned to me. His striking blue eyes were filled with hope and awe.

He nodded. "Yes of course!" He said. I knew he was tall, but until he stood up, I hadn't realized how tall he was. He looked at least 6'3.

"Now, I understand why you don't say yes right away with what happened two years ago with the Blood Moon, but I can assure you that though Fae are a peaceful people, we are fierce on the battlefield and I would be more than capable of protecting you." And with that, I was left alone. I glanced at the camera and noticed the little red light was on again. I let out a heavy breath and pretended that nothing out of the ordinary happened just now.

"That was freaky," Eliza said. Now she makes a reappearance. Only after I had the shit scared out of me.

* * *

I walked at a brisk pace after the real doctor had given me my medication. I needed to see the Priest, Father Jeffery right away. Since he was the only one who believed me with my ability.

I stepped into his office without knocking. He said that I could do that if there was something that was really bothering me. "Father Jeffery?" I squeaked out. My voice held a bit of remaining panic that instantly drew his attention. "Can we talk?" I closed the door behind me and picked at the hem of my shirt.

His eyes softened instantly. "Of course, my child," He said, removing his reading glasses. He sat them on his desk next to his Bible. "What happened?" He asked. My bottom lip trembled as I stood there.

I didn't want to involve him in anything more than he needed to be, but I suppose I had no choice since he was the only one I could talk to about this without having my medication dosage increased.

I watched him from where I stood. I watched his blue-gray eyes fill with understanding as he knew that it was a lusus naturae as that Fae guy called it. His eyes furrowed and the crow feet that hinted at his stress and age became more pronounced. He ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair, musing it in different directions. He smoothed it out before speaking.

"Tell me what you sensed, dear child." He said, rested his hands on the Bible in front of him and laced his fingers together. His crisp black suit and his clerical collar pristine even though he must have been here and dressed since yesterday.

"Have I ever told you about hunters? Because I could contact one for you and have them track the monster you sensed," He said. I shook my head.

"It was a Fae." His eyes widened.

"Did they give a name?" I nodded. He bit his lip. "And?"

I sighed. Damn, what was it again? He said it was like Real or Riley.

"Riel?" I said. "Rael? Real?" He ran his hand down his face.

"Father forgive me," He whispered. "Fuck," He said. I gaped at him. Never, in the two years that I have been here, have I heard him curse. Let alone say one that strongly before.  
  
“You said this man Rael? As in Rael Flynn?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed through his nose and stood up. He went to a little filing cabinet to his right and pulled out few papers. He thumbed through some of them.

He must have found what he was looking for since he grabbed two nilla folders and brought them over. He sat them on the desk in front of me. He sat back down and placed them before me. It had a picture of Rael. I got a better look of his face now that it was placed before me and he was not yapping about monsters.

His irises were still the brightest blue I’ve ever seen, but then inside the pupil was a thin ring of black with then a violet circle. It was so interesting. He had a Roman nose. And for a man, he had perfect shaped eyebrows, roughly the same shade as his hair.

I took a closer look of the file and was confused. It almost resembled a police file like you’d see in TV shows and movies. I read through the page quickly but then had to read it again to absorbed what it said.

_Name: Rael Flynn_

_Age: 21_

_Date of Birth: August 23th, 1996_

_Height: 6'4.5_

_Weight: 195 lbs_

_Occupation: Prince of Incantatus, Royal Sentinel of Princess Sariah._

_Prince Rael is the youngest of 8 children. He was named the Royal Sentinel of his sister and Heir to the Incantatus' royal family, Sariah Flynn at the age of 15. He is not yet married, but we believe that he isn't interested in looking for anything of the such since he is far more loyal to his royal duties. He was also named to be the protector of the Augur when she is found._

_There is not much to say about him other than his loyalty and training which is that above everyone else that we have seen thus far._

When I finished, I looked up at Father Jeffery, confused. "Father, why are you showing me this?" I asked. He pursed his lips, but didn’t say anything. He pushed the other file my way. I glanced down at it. It was me. The picture of me was from before I had to come here. When I still had light behind my eyes.

My hair in the picture was longer and straighter. It was such a light brown that looked almost blonde in some lighting. The blue-green eyes that had once held light of hope of a day that I'd be free of the monsters and creatures that sensed me just as I sensed them looked back at me. It was a harsh reminder of who I once was.

My freckles were darker too. Since being here, they have lightened significantly, being used to being in the sun whenever they had the simple desire to do so. Even my lips were freckled. I felt the sudden urge to know everything that they had on me - to see how much they knew. So I read it.  
  
_Name: Abbigale Pierce_

_Age: 19_

_Date of Birth: December 12th, 1997_

_Height: 5'2_

_Weight: 117 lbs_

_Occupation: N/A_

_We have been following this Abbigale since she has been claiming to see mythical creatures and monsters since see she was at least 2. Her father has gotten into contact with the Holy Hunters since she was 3. He tells them stories of the things see she claims to see. Or simply sense._

_We have come to believe that this only child of Caleb and Monica Pierce is the Augur that was predicted during the war between Fae people and the Half-Fae, Dante. The world of Incantatus felt it when the child was born - though they didn’t know who it was at the time, and assigned Prince Rael to be the one to find and secure her in order to find the next Half-Fae before another war could potentially break out._

_Once Abbigale was placed in Four Winds Hospital in the psychiatric ward, on the corner of Madison Ave and E 57th St, we put her under our monitoring as to watch how she progress. She seems to talk to someone. A little girl maybe? We believe her name might be Eliza or Elizabeth. Based on our research._

_We have closely monitored her and have come to believe that if she is to flourish to her true potential, then she will need to be taken into the care of Rael and his family._

I stopped reading, my heart was pounding.

I looked up at Father Jeffrey. "What did I just read, Father?" I asked, my voice shaking just ever so slightly. "Does this mean that my father knew that I was telling the truth this entire time? But that he allowed me to be placed in here?" I backed away from his desk. Father Jeffery didn't say anything as my breathing became more and more erratic. "And what is this Augur thing?" I demanded, gripping at my hair. Hot, burning tears filled my eyes.

"Is it some damn chosen one thing where I'm supposed to save the whole fucking world!?" For the second time that day, I started to have a panic attack. I could barely get any air into my lungs the longer I thought about this.

He stood and removed his reading glasses. “Abbigale, please calm down. We had told your father that he was not to tell you until we knew for sure that you are the Augur. Hell, we still aren't sure if you are. But Rael does. I didn't think that he'd be so desperate as to come now, since we aren't sure. But if this means what I think it means, than we need to hurry. I will contact your father tonight and he shall be here to pick you up and sign the release forms in the morning."  
  
I clenched my hands together. Leaving is the one thing I've always wanted. To taste freedom again. To walk through central park with Chichi. But if this is the cost, I don’t know if I want that. I think I’d rather have people think I was crazy then be responsible to save the whole world. Two whole worlds in fact.

"You should probably back today. If there is anyone that you are emotionally attached to here, I would recommend that you tell them goodbye since you won't be coming back here. It's nothing personal, but you won't need to. No matter what happens," He said, putting his reading glasses back on. He reopened his Bible before setting it back down. "Oh and before I forget. Do be safe out there Abby. This world you are stepping into will be far more dangerous than the world that you have been living in already. Once you are done packing, please come and see me, I will give you a few things that will help." He smiled and I could see the laugh lines that were etched into his face. He motioned at the door with a nod, signalling for me to go.  
  
I nodded again and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

After I was fully packed and had revisited Father Jeffrey, I sat in the recreation area that was filled with couches and a small flat screen TV. I had said my goodbye's to a few of the patients here. Not that I was emotionally attached to them, I just felt obligated to since I had spent so much time with them. I felt bad that they were going to still be stuck here while I was able to leave finally. Besides, they were fairly normal while on their medication. Well, maybe not right after since they kinda drooled a bit, but once they were able to have fully functional motor skills again, they were fine.

I listened to them while I waited. They were talking animatedly about boys that they thought were cute. One even mentioned the new doctor with bright blue eyes and a sharp jaw line. I rolled my eyes as I knew exactly who they were talking about. They were going to be so disappointed when they find out that Rael isn't exactly a doctor here.

The room seemed to buzz with excitement since visiting hour was going to start soon. Everyone was getting excited to see a family member. I didn't think that I was going to see my family until tomorrow so I just allowed myself to relax a bit. Besides I don't think my mom or dad wants to have a repeat of the last time they came to visit. I just kept screaming at them as I had an "attack." I literally had to be held back by security as I screamed at them, saying that they weren't my parents. The doctors and nurses had assumed that I was seeing monsters instead of my parents, so they hadn't visited me since.

They probably thought that they would trigger another attack from me if they came again.

Not that I minded at the time. They were the ones who put me in here. And from what I read, dad knew that I wasn't crazy. Now that I knew the truth, I didn't blame him, but still; it hurt to find out the truth.

I sighed as I watched the broken people who share my fate here enjoying time with their families. I smiled. They were just like me. They have lives, jobs, families. They're just people who need help. Who needed a break from whatever was ailing them. They needed help to fix the part of them that they couldn't fix on their own. I may not be one of them, but I could understand them.

I may have spent years here, but that didn't mean that all of them will. Some may only been here for a couple weeks, or a month or two. Hell, maybe even a year if they need too. But they always got to go home eventually. Meaning, after all this, I could too.  
  
And I finally felt something I haven’t felt in years - hope. I could feel a smile growing on my lips.

The technicians walked in to start open the doors for our families. There was already a few people waiting for the doors to be opened for them. I sit down and get settled in for a long hour with no one to visit me. My smile faded at that thought. I think I'll spend this time to think about what I'm going to do about this Rael guy.

I mean, I still am not sure if he's a good guy or not. And the file didn't really say if he was or not. But Father Jeffrey wouldn't have a file on someone who he deemed dangerous, would he? I mean, he did have a file on me and I’m not dangerous. But then again, why wouldn’t he have a file of those who are dangerous so that he could provide information if needs be?

And what about the Holy Hunters? What are they? What do they know about me? What do they know about Rael? Should I contact them and find out more about him? I was getting a headache the more that I thought about it.

I worried my lip again.

What if Rael and this... Augur are something dangerous and needs to be stopped. And if I'm this Augur, what does that mean for me?

I rubbed my temples as I heard my name being called out. The voice sounded familiar so I looked around the room and they fell one and saw a very familiar face. It was my dad. He was smiling as soon as our eyes met. His eyes were the same color as mine and held the light that they always had. His hair was graying more than the last time that I saw him.

He was also growing stubble on his strong jaw and chin. His nose seemed broader. Looks like he broke it again. Probably from playing football with his guy friends that he's been friends with since they were in high school football together. His hairline was the same, so the only way that you could tell his age was the gray hairs and the amount of laugh and stress lines that he had. His mouth was thing, but the laugh lines made up for it and gave him more of a personality.

I stood in a rush and ran to him. I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his broad chest. "Dad," I breathed.

He hugged me back, squeezing tightly. "Hey baby girl," He said into my hair. I clung to his bomber jacket, eyes brimming with tears. I hadn't seen him in so long. I thought that I would be indifferent when he got here, but now I was on the verge of crying like a baby.

I didn't think that it would affect me this strongly, especially since the last time, I freaked out on him and mom.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," I said. He patted my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay sweetie," He said. "It was all my fault. I should have told you sooner. But I couldn't. The Holy Hunters said not to. It's why you were in here for so long. They were watching you. They were the ones paying for your medical bills. They even switched out the medication that was prescribed to you with placebos." Placebos?

I pulled away from him. "Seriously?" I asked. "Why?"

He pursed his lips. I could tell he didn't want to say. He always has the same look when he doesn't want to tell someone something. He purses his lips and his eyes crinkle with worry.

"Dad?" I asked. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Dad, what is it?" I demanded.

It doesn't take much to make him cave. He gave me a look. I knew in that moment that I wouldn't like the answer. And I was right, because the next words that left his mouth confused me beyond all belief. "Several reasons, really. I don’t know them all but the main one was because they wanted to protect you."

~◇~

I looked out the window of the silver Civic my dad owned. The trees surrounded us on both sides. We were the furthest upstate that I have ever been since moving to New York with my family 15 years ago. I don't think I have ever seen so many trees at one time, even when going to Central Park with Chichi.

I gnawed on my lip with worry. I wondered what Rael would do when he sees I'm not at the hospital waiting for him. Will he still know where I am? And what about Father Jeffery? He was following is in his little Ford Hybrid. What else does he know about this? And why did dad come and get me a day early? What did Father Jeffery tell him over the phone?

This was stressing me out just thinking about. The seriousness of this was pressing down on me like the world on Atlas' shoulders. I had no idea how my life was turned upside down in the course of a couple hours.

I knew that monsters existed, sure, but all I knew about that world was that if I left it alone, it would leave me alone. Sure the Rogue came and I ended up in the hospital for two years, but I figured it was a fluke with the Blood Moon.

My dad and I drove in silence as I didn't have anything to say to him. I played our last conversation in my head.

"Several reasons, really. I don't know them all but the main one was because they wanted to protect you."

"What?" I asked.

He signed again. "I can't explain here," He said. "I'll tell you with Father Jeffery." Father Jeffery? I knew he knew about monsters. Fae's at least. And this Augur thing. He had to have been the one to tell my father. How else would my father know him?

"What does he have to do with this?" I asked. He ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair. His face had worry lines etched deep, like the same beast that attacked me had clawed stress into every inch of his forehead. It started to worry me just looking at him.

My father smacked the steering wheel, causing me to jump. "Fuck," Hearing the word on his lips was so strange. Almost as strange as Father Jeffrey cussing. "We need to get you out of the city. I know a place that the Fae prince hopefully can't find you," He said as he started to head out of the city.

* * *

I sighed as I pulled myself out of my memories. Dad never said a word of where we would be heading. Only that I'd be safer there than at home. Soon though, he turned down a gravel road and deeper into the trees. I shot my father a confused look but he just tightened his hands on the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white.

  
We passed a wooden sign and I tried to read it quickly.

Camp Haven Falls.   
  
Strange.

"Dad? Is that where you're taking me?" I asked. He nodded once. "What's there? I don't have big spray or sunblock or enough clothes," I continued.  
  
"Everything is already there. I had it sent there before I came to get you," He said. But I had a lot of stuff? How was he able to get it there is such a short amount of time.

He stopped the car just outside a shirt wooden gate. A brunette man stood, leaning on one of the posts. His arms were crossed and he wore a black muscle shirt and jeans. He wore hiking boots and aviator sunglasses. He looked about mid twenties and had a whistle around his neck. A camp director maybe? He smiled at my father as he saw us pull up.

"Stay for just a moment, sweetheart." Dad stepped out of the car and greeted the man.

They shook hands and started talking. The man looked at me and lowered his glasses a bit. His eyes were fucking pink!

He winked at me and went back to talking to my father.

Five minutes passed and my father finally came and got me. I walked over to the man stiffly and played with the hem of my shirt.

"You must be Abbigale Peirce, right?" He asked. I felt the air shift. He wasn't human, but I'd never crossed his kind before. I would have now known if he was a Fae or any other monster or creature I had come across in my short 19 years.

"Yeah." He nodded. "And you are?" I raised an eyebrow. He smacked his forehead.

"Shit, where are my manners. I'm Quinn Taylor. Or QT for short," He said, holding out his hand. I saw a tiny crossbow tattooed to the inside of his wrist. I gave him a once over.

"What are you?" I asked. He smirked and took his sunglasses off. He tucked them to the top of his head. His pink eyes were a bit unnerving. I have seen creatures with red eyes, with silver eyes and even with neon green eyes. But never have I seen anything with pink eyes before. It was strange to look at.

Quinn looked at me with amusement for a while. He chuckled once and showed me his wrist, his tattoo glinted in the light filtering through the leaves. "This is known as the bow of Cupid. It was given to me at birth. My father used a bit of his own essence to power it and to give me the power that he has," Quinn explained. "I, in a way, am a cupid. Do you know what that means?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"That you like flying around in diapers?" I asked, sarcasm heavy in my voice. He didn't look offended. In fact, he was laughing. Nearly doubling over as he did so.

He clapped me on my shoulder and lead me towards the gate. "I think you'll do just fine here at Haven Falls," He said. "C'mon, I'll show you around. Now, before we go in, this is a camp for the strange, paranormal and mythical." I listened as he explained. He told me that this camp was hidden from normal humans. It was only for those of supernatural interest. Such as those with abilities or that are born from mythical creatures. I clung to every word that he said. I didn't even register that my father was following a few paces behind, my bag slung over his shoulder.

"So, since I have been able to sense monsters since I was a young child, I am included in this group?" I asked. He nodded. "I just thought... that I was strange... I didn't know that there were other humans like me. I knew about the zombie in my school, and the ghost girl that follows me. Her name is Eliza. She... doesn't like to be silent for very long. Honestly, since this whole thing started, she has been weirdly silent. Rael must have spooked her something fierce if she isn't even talking to me right now," I said.

Now that I think about it, I didn't really see her in the car either.

Where is that Victorian brat?

I shook her from my head at the moment before ducking below a low hanging branch. Then I saw it. I gasped. It didn't look like any summer camp I had ever been forced to go to. The place had the nicest cabins that I had ever seen. If you could even call them that. They were all different. One looked like a fucking Hobbit hole being built into the side of a hill, one looked like a plantation home. It was three stories tall, white paint with pale yellow shutters on either side of the windows and a wraparound porch. It even had a rocking chair out front. There was one that looked like a fucking blue tulip. There was a bunch of girls around it that looked like... fairies? Or are they Fae? No they would have to be Fae since fairies are small.

There was one that looked like a mausoleum made from white marble that shone in the light shining through this meadow.

There were so many more that I couldn't take in all at once. And that was only the cabins. There was a full on archery range, lake that shone dark blue in the evening sun, a small hill that was covered in tiny little structures that I didn't understand the use for. There was two pavilions. One looked like it was used for dining, whereas the other looked like it was used for karaoke? Flowers growing covered the tops of both of them. Light filtered into it, giving the fucking restaurant style tables a green hue to them and the karaoke machine the same treatment.

"This is just the main camp. There is also a waterfall that helps give us our name. I'll show you sometime," He said with a wink. I wanted to elbow him in the ribs, but I thought better of it. He was probably wicked good at archery and I really didn't want to find out if his aim lived up to his heritage suggests.

"Come on, I'll show you to our camp director," He said. "She's a bit... of a pain in the ass, but she's great. You'll like her I hope," He said, leading me towards the plantation house. He opened the inside and instantly I was welcomed with the smell of cookies that must be in the oven or just taken out of it. A plump women came from where I'm assuming the kitchen is. She wore a floral apron which she was wiping her flour covered hands on. Her graying hair was tied up into a bun with a few wisps falling out, framing her round, heart shaped face. She smiled warmly at the both of us.

"Hello sweetheart, you must be Abbigale," She said in a sweet voice. I smiled back, reminded of how my grandmother used to greet me when I'd go to visit.

"Hello Ma'am," I said politely. "Are you the camp director?" I asked. She laughed lightly, which was strange for a heavier set women. Not that she was fat, just plump and full figured.

"No, I am just here for emotional support. I'm the camp counselor. You can just call me Nanna" She said. "And you, Quinn, you need to take a step back. We talked about you needing to calm down with the flirting and personal space," She said, pointing a finger to the boy barely a step behind me. I heard him back up, but he didn't say anything. "Good boy," She praised. Normally I would have found that weird, but it was sweet hearing it from her. It had no creepiness in it at all in fact. It was just like a Grandmother scolding and praising her grandchild.

"Thank you, Nanna. And are you baking chocolate chip cookies?" He asked, hope clear in his voice, and probably on his face too, but I didn't turn to confirm my theory.

She smiled and nodded. She motioned us to follow her and she lead us to the biggest kitchen I have ever been into. It looked like it deserve a place in a five star restaurant, not a plantation home. There was chrome everywhere I looked. And it looked like it should be talking up most of the first floor.   
  
I didn't say anything; I just gaped at the magnitude of the kitchen. I heard Nanna giggle before she took two cookies off of cooling racks, again, that looked like they belonged in a restaurant. They had several shelves and were rollaways. She handed us each one of the still warm cookies. My mouth watered at the thought and smell of fresh home-baked cookies. I took a bit and found that they were soft, not the crunchy ones my mom always made. I moaned at the flavor. I could tell that she used a bit of vanilla and brown sugar in her dough. I smiled contently and finished off the cookie.

I licked the excess chocolate off my fingers and was handed a half a glass of milk. I sipped it slowly as to not upset my stomach. I found that if I drink too fast, I will hurt my stomach.

"Thank you so much!" I said. She smiled.

"You're very welcome, but I do believe that someone else would like a bit of your time." She motioned behind me. I turned and saw a young girl standing there with a silver bow slung over her shoulder. She has such a serious face for a child. I instantly knew who she was.

"You're... Artemis, aren't you?" I asked in awe. I knew that the Greek deities are not truly Gods, but were just simply worshiped as such for thousand of years. The girl nodded and motioned me to follow. She shot a look to Quinn that told him to stay away from the two of us.

I followed her up one flight of stairs and into an office of sorts. It had two dogs inside. They both looked like hounds possibly. She motioned for me to sit.

"Abbigale right?" She asked. I nodded. She chewed the inside of her cheek. "I can give you sanctuary if that is what you desire, but it does come with a list of rules. First of all you will not interact with any of the fae here. If they go home and tell the monarchy there that I have given the potential Augur sanctuary, I may be looking at war. War is not my specialty, that's my brother's. My specialty is working with girls like yourself. But this camp isn't just for girls you see. I am also the "Goddess of the wild beasts." My domain includes the woods, so I have given this camp to those who are in need of relief from the humans and hunter's," She said.

"The rules says that you cannot leave the campground without an escort. They are labeled in a way that they are easily spotted. You also cannot tell anyone about this camp. You are to keep any information of this camp confidential. I do not want to deal with hunter's, Holy or otherwise. I just want to keep my hunter's safe. You are to stay in your cabin after dark and for any reason we tell you too. Especially if here is a Blood Moon out. Some of the campers can become... volatile." I nodded.

I rubbed my arms at the thought of being trapped here during a Blood Moon. I didn't know what other beings are affected by the Blood Moon.

"Also no sex. With anyone," She said. I gave her a funny look. "Just looking after the integrity of those in this camp," She added. I nodded. "Alright, I believe that is all for now, you can head back and Mr. Taylor can show you to your living quarters for the next foreseeable future," I stood and nodded. I turned and headed back the way i came.

"Wait, Artemis?" I asked. "What happens if Rael still finds me?" I asked. She sighed.

"We will cross that bridge if we come to it.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Galra Chronicals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739653) by [Currently_Obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Obsessed/pseuds/Currently_Obsessed)




End file.
